As is well known in the art, an underwear for men represents clothing, which is worn between the skin and outer trousers. In most cases, the underwear is worn to cover and protect the genitalia of a human body or in an effort to maintain a temperature of the human body. Recently, underwears with nice and fancy designs have been developed using various fabrics and patterns.
Specifically, these days, in conformity with social changes, many men enjoy wearing tight trousers to improve their appearances. When wearing these tight trousers, the configuration of the man's underwear is considered to playing an important role since the figure of the human body is determined by the functionality of an underwear.